The present invention relates to a golfing tee system and more particularly pertains to making the teeing of a golf ball easier and more efficient.
The use of golf devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of aiding golfers in playing golf are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,122 to Strong discloses a golf tee with notches to accommodate various positions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,055 to Lewis discloses a golf tee with a non-adjustable base incorporated for anchoring the device in the ground. U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,119 to Ayoub discloses a golf tee with a circular support piece incorporated. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 91,149 to Thompson discloses an ornamental design for a golf tee. U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,579 to Tak and U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,610 to Hurner disclose various golf tee containers and dispenser devices.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a golfing tee system for making the teeing of a golf ball easier and more efficient.
In this respect, the golfing tee system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of making the teeing of a golf ball easier and more efficient.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved golfing tee system which can be used for making the teeing of a golf ball easier and more efficient. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.